


他正在笑着

by bulbbulb



Category: all勉, 我勉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulbbulb/pseuds/bulbbulb
Summary: 对勉温的黄色幻想，双性，注意避雷
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

1  
我被告知，台上笑着的那个人是个婊子。  
这是我第一次见格温普兰，他在破旧不堪的舞台上唱着歌，清纯的嗓音比皇宫里的百灵鸟还灵动。蓬乱的卷发下是白净的脸，即使脸上有着骇人的疤痕，也不影响他是个美人这一事实。  
同伴看出我的眼神，用胳膊肘顶了一下我，而我正在饶有兴趣地欣赏着破衣服下的身体，想象着漂亮的曲线，同伴淫笑两声，“想睡他吗？”  
还未等我答话，他就自顾自地说下去，“有钱就可以，不过他可不是个好孩子。”  
从我的同伴那里，我知道了关于他的一切。从他养父家窘迫的家境，到他还需要养活一个眼盲的少女，再到他是个彻头彻尾的怪物。  
“天生的婊子，”同伴这样评价他，“一个男人，生着女人的东西，生来就该当婊子。”  
我再次看向他，他正在谢幕，弯腰鞠躬时，和我对上了视线，眼中像是被人撒了一把碎钻石。

2  
不管怎样，晚上格温普兰还是到我床上来了。尽管他一直是微笑的神情，我注意到，他本身的嘴角却是向下撇的。他真的很白，脖子和胸口露出来的皮肤白得晃眼。  
我确实见识到了一个真实存在的怪物。虽然生活在贫贱的家庭，他的皮肤却敏感到我稍微用力亲一下都会留下印子。我好心帮他扩张，他倒是不耐烦，让我直接进去。  
像只小野兔，我捅进他畸形的下体，那地方比女人的更狭窄，对于这个漂亮的怪物，我没有害怕，而是产生了想要一探究竟的想法。当然，在他身上的时候我没有思考能力，这具身体太过美好，我顶着最深处的软肉，心满意足地看他颤抖个不停，淫水通通浇在我的柱身上，随着抽插溢出来，我问他，你能生孩子吗？  
格温普兰正捂着自己的眼睛，整齐的兔牙咬着嘴唇，他没有回答我的问题，我把他抱到身上叫他自己动，不知道是被我操爽了还是习惯性动作，他熟练地在我身上起伏，扭腰吃着我的阴茎，我只是碰了一下他流着前列腺液的性器他就软下腰来。他说着让我别再碰了，却不由自主地往我手里塞，我一边摸着一边向上顶腰，变着角度在花心磨蹭，他像是被我操坏了，淫水止不住地往外喷，把床单都喷湿了一大片。  
随便哪个男人都没法抵抗他这幅样子，我得承认，他的嗓音很适合说污言秽语，他贴着我的耳朵，声音抖着，但还是清亮，“我……我给你生孩子……啊……”  
我一愣，他就又重复了一遍，可能是自己也觉得羞耻，说完第二遍他就没忍住潮吹了，小穴把我吸得欲仙欲死，我又压着他换了几个姿势，才全部射了进去。

3  
后来我才知道，他那句话对每个人都说过。  
对此我的回应是下次见面更狠地操了他，不管他受不受得了，掰开腿就往里操，直到他的两个小穴都泛着过度使用的鲜红才算完。但我略微温柔体贴了一点，会抱着昏昏欲睡的他洗澡，我知道他会把留在身体里的精液抠挖出来，便帮他完成这个任务。  
格温普兰看着我在他肿胀的穴里按揉，缓缓地帮他清理干净，只是我每次退出时都“不小心”地碰到阴蒂，那颗小东西也早就充血挺立，这么清理下来，他又被我弄得临近高潮，白嫩的小脸涨红，想伸手自慰又不好意思，只好忍着欲望被我套好衣服，最终低着头说了声谢谢。  
我知道他对皇室贵族的厌恶，估计在心里骂我变态无耻。我并不着急，果然，他在不经意间渐渐对我卸下防备，跟我做爱时，看得出他少了一些花哨的技巧，但更加卖力地取悦我，动作笨手笨脚，我爱他娇憨而不自知的样子，比如现在，和我一起躺在乱七八糟的床上，突然转过脸问我，“我真的会怀上你的孩子吗？”  
我不禁笑出了声，伸手想抱他去洗澡，他红着脸拦住了，装鸵鸟一般把脸埋进被子里，声音闷闷地说，你的可以留在里面。而我在明白了他的意思后钻进被子又操了他一顿，他很配合我，让干什么干什么，我说你要是真怀上了我就带你走。他瞪着他的圆眼睛问我是不是真的，我正在努力操他，没有回答。

4  
接下来几个月，我被指派了一些事情，没有空去找他。等我回城时，有人告诉我，那个在马戏团做婊子的格温普兰，其实是公爵的儿子，现在已经住进了富丽堂皇的宫殿。我很诧异，却又有些意料之中，他的样貌和身体，确实应该是贵族才对。  
我没有立刻去找他，而是挑了一个没什么事的清晨。我看见他睡在宽大的床上，身上盖着华丽的被子，明明之前是低贱的身份，但出现在这里却没有一丝违和。许是被我弄出的响声惊醒，他从大床上醒来，还没睡够似的伸了个懒腰。  
我走过去搂住他，刚睡醒的格温普兰看起来没有任何攻击性，看见了我，揉了揉睡眼惺忪的双眼，“呀。”  
我没说话，任由他搓搓揉揉，单薄的白色睡衣穿在他身上让他像个小姑娘，他把下巴搁在我肩上，“你什么时候回来的？”  
他的嘴唇还是像花一样娇艳欲滴，露出来的皮肤还是很白，我不知道这段时间里他又让多少人碰了，睡一个贵族可比睡一个小乞丐爽多了。他抱着我的脖子，“你亲我一下，我告诉你一个秘密。”  
说实话，我喜欢他这幅天真的样子，这让我宛如在恋爱。我如他所说的，在他的脸上亲了一口，他随即很满足，拉着我的手去摸他微凸的小腹，告诉我他怀孕了。  
我愣住了，我没想过他真的给我生孩子，而且他现在在皇宫里。可他看起来没有这些烦恼，单纯纯真的脸上写着欣喜，我掌下是一个新生命，而孕育着它的格温普兰还是这么的年轻，我一时说不出话，翻身上床，将他压在身下亲吻。  
他很乖巧，比以前还乖巧，这张床极有弹性，我扯开他的白色睡衣，乳头泛着粉，昭示着这具身体孕育着一个小生命，肚子凸起来一个可爱的弧度，至于下面，我确信他这段时日没让别人碰过，几乎恢复了处子的干净紧致。我对着花瓣吹了口气，那地方像是害羞一样颤抖着，前面的性器颤颤巍巍地站起来——他真是太敏感了。  
我发现了这蹦床的妙处，我往里捅一下，弹性作用能让我们两个来回弹上好几次，我不用动都可以在穴里浅浅抽插，被软肉乖顺地吮着，他抱着我动也不敢动，两条长腿盘在我腰上，“啊啊……慢点……停下来……求你停下来……”  
怀孕后他的身体更敏感了，我用力抽插一次，连带着蹦床弹了近十次，他那几乎是摆设的性器就射了，小花穴止不住地痉挛，我伸手捏住充血的阴蒂，他便尖叫着高潮了，我爱看他失控，没什么比操控他的神智更令人着迷的事情了。  
我拉开他的腿想要再来一次，花穴一时还合不上，往外流着淫水和我的精液。他迷迷糊糊地拉住我的手，一头的卷发乱七八糟，“你什么时候带我走啊……”  
我正忙着在他腿间留下吻痕，他的大腿根是最敏感的。我皱了下眉，想起自己好像确实是这么说过的，他还当真了，我当做没听见，再次凿进了蜜穴，他半是痛苦半是欢愉地闭上眼，分出一只手护着肚子，看着我的眼睛又问了一次，你什么时候带我走啊。  
这搞得我很烦躁，我将他的一条腿架到肩膀上，一边开始新一轮冲撞，一边掐着他的下巴说，怎么床上的话你也信。  
他像是听到了什么从未想过的事情，他再次看向我的时候我意识到之前那样的神情再也不可能出现了。我冷笑一声，将坚硬的顶部捣进最深处，语气中不乏讥讽，格温普兰，你以为我和别人有什么不同呢？你现在也变得和我们一样了，不是吗？

5  
日子一天天过去，格温普兰的肚子再也藏不住，即使是宽大的袍子也不能遮盖腹部的弧度。他现在真的是一个彻头彻尾的怪物了，以前睡过他的贵族们现在更方便对他伸出手，随便把他拉进哪个角落便上下其手，只是靠乱摸就能让他兴奋到喷潮，下身湿哒哒的，有时还会顺势塞进一些小物件，将那一片软肉玩得汁水四溢。  
而他没有半点法子，这样的噩梦往往从起床开始。帮他换衣服的仆人们垂涎他异样的身体，手总是不干不净地乱摸，叫他穿一次衣服都得湿了裤子。可到了半夜，皇宫里管理严格，没有人可以随便外出，他却苦于寂寞，只好伸手自慰，因为隔了个隆起的肚子碰不到下身，只好用自己的手杖，手杖的顶端棱角分明，被他捅在里面慢慢抽插，将内壁磨得水光潋滟，然而总卡在高潮的边缘，急得他落泪，可是害他这般的我再也没有出现。  
爱慕他的人还是那样多，因为不管他遭受了什么，在别人看来，他还是那样笑着。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 热老师火速赶来接盘

1  
我从床上起来的时候看了一眼帘子外面的天，灰蒙蒙的，这让我忍不住皱了下眉，每到阴雨天我那只断了的腿就会隐隐作痛，跟假肢接触的地方像有蚂蚁在爬。我没等仆人来服侍我就穿好了那条假腿，拄着手杖走出门，我喜欢每天早上沿着海平面走一圈，这就是为什么我在海边修了这座别院，远离那个散发着腐朽味道的宫殿和低贱的市井小民聚集的地方。  
管家懂事地拿着白鼬皮做的披肩跟在我身后，我们一起沿着刚退了潮的海岸线走，海水退却后，岸边的岩石便露出来，被海水冲击过的岩石表面无比光滑，我就是在这里看到了一个男人。  
这个世道，活不下去的穷人很多，富人也有那么几个，被海水泡得发白的尸体偶尔也能见到，可这个男人——如果我没有看错的话——穿得是专属于勋爵的衣服，银色呢子坎肩和缎子上衣，这是寻常富人也不配穿着的款式。  
我站在岸边盯着他看，那具躯体显然还没有呈现出尸体的模样，我从他凌乱的卷发中依稀辨别出了他的身份。  
他是克朗查理爵士，或者说，他是那个笑面人。

2  
不久前我曾和他见过一面，见过一面这个描述或许并不恰当，毕竟我们还做了些别的事。那是个烦人的宴会，烦人的点在于我必须要参加，作为一个侯爵，待我的老爹死后我就是公爵，数不尽的烦人精想要对我献殷勤，即使我从来没表现出我喜欢什么。  
于是他们什么都献上来，包括用来玩的男人。  
他被那群人送来的时候还穿着公爵的议会服，深红色丝绒做的长袍，白色塔夫绸衬里，肩上有两条金边白鼬皮饰带，甚至腰间还悬着一把金柄佩剑。他被打扮得像模像样，完全像是一个真正的贵族了，可你看到他的脸就会明白，他还是一个畸形的小乞丐。他在女王那里失去了利用价值，没有人便再把他当一回事，变成了其它贵族间交易的货物，还是最廉价的那种。他被扔到我的床上，那几个人露出玩味的笑容，叫我好好享用，他怎么玩都不会坏掉。  
可在我看来他已经坏掉了，从根里。  
小乞丐笑着从床上爬起来，我无法辨别他是否真的在笑，想必这就是给他做手术的人技艺高超之处。他把那身代表他高贵身份的衣裳丢到床下，露出贴身的白色里衣来。即使是暖和的室内，他穿得也有些单薄了。可他混不在意，撩开里衣宽大的下摆，露出不着一物的下身。我看见他红肿的两片阴唇，那玩意我以前只在女人身上见过，不知为何，却觉得在他身上很合适，畸形和畸形也会负负得正吗？  
“阁下，” 他向我膝行几步，我才发现他比白色的羽绒被单还要白一些，透明的肤色下几乎能看到青色的血管。他的手臂像蛇一样缠上我的脖子，另一只手去被子下面找我的性器。坦白的说，我已经硬了，再有自制力的男人也不能抵抗这个。他早有预料，柔若无骨的手抓住我的性器撸动，而我在想听说这些街头艺人都被训练得像没有骨头一样，能摆出各种姿势，不知道是不是真的。  
我平常还算禁欲，因为我既不喜欢那些矜贵的大小姐，也没兴趣去找干净地像泉水一样的普通姑娘。想必他也发现了我不像其他人那么容易弄出来，白皙的手指都开始泛红，我都没有要交代在他手里的迹象。  
看他笑着的脸上露出泄气这种矛盾的表情其实很有意思，但我对操纵别人的表情没有兴趣，他是别人送上门的礼物，我是他要接待的客人中的一个。  
仅此而已。  
我脱下自己的裤子，露出让他一只手都握不住的性器，命令他坐上去，我知道他办得到的。“乖孩子。” 我夸奖道。看他大口大口地喘气，粗糙的卷发随着挺动一下一下地摇摆。  
他的小穴很紧，比我见过的女人都会吸，层层叠叠地裹挟着我的阴茎，还不知廉耻地摇着那截窄腰，怪不得他们说他比街头巷尾的婊子还要浪。内衣的下摆在动作中折了起来，显露出那个让他更为畸形的器官。我的阴茎把那里完全撑开，黏哒哒的淫液顺着柱身流下来，淫靡极了。我鬼使神差地去摸那颗充血凸起的小东西，看到他突然吸了下肚子，连小穴深处都狠狠地绞紧了，没一会我就感觉到有一大股液体喷在了我的龟头上。  
他的腰就这么软了下来，我该觉得他作为一个婊子，趴在我身上的行为大胆吗，不过说起来人家可是公爵，我该叫他殿下。  
但我不想，拥有这个后缀的那群人，无一不是吃人的怪物，有这世上最丑恶的灵魂。  
“格温普兰。” 我叫他的名字。  
他还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，懒懒散散地“嗯”了一声。我调整了个好发力的姿势，抓着他的胯逼迫他在我身上上下摆动，对准了他的花心——这个位置我早就已经找好了——捣了几百下，他从淫叫着让我再快点，到喘着气求饶，再到一句完整的话都说不出来。等到我满意地射在他里面，他已经又潮吹了两次，跪在我身上的大腿根都在颤抖。  
我以为他会选择休息，但他强撑着爬起来到浴盆里去了，我看见他扭曲着身子去抠挖我射进去的东西。我只看了一眼，就穿好衣服离开了。

3  
这只是平淡的生活的一个小插曲，很快被我抛之脑后，谁是公爵，谁将继承这个国家，对我来说都不重要。  
还不如都毁灭了。  
可如今我又见到了他，他闭着眼睛躺在海水和陆地的分界上，不知道已经失去意识了多久，管家想从我的表情中读懂我的想法，要不要回去找人救他。  
我扔掉手杖，翻过护栏，找寻可以爬下去的地方，管家吓得上来拽我，说我不能这么做，太危险了，我瞪他一眼叫他还不快去叫人。  
我的假腿很灵活，至少在我看来。我沿着岩石形成的墙壁爬下去，海水涨上来，迅速把我的鞋子和裤腿弄得湿漉漉的，我的断肢处便又开始疼。  
我朝格温普兰走过去，他紧闭着眼，好像发誓不再睁开似的，脉搏虚弱得几乎感觉不到，我掀开他的衣服想要按压他的胸口，这才看到他鼓起的肚子。  
我的大脑飞速地回忆了上次见他是什么时候，可惜和这个肚子的大小并不吻合。这时我才想起，他早就残忍地把我的东西抠了出来，那么这个孩子是谁的呢，是他的疏忽还是独一无二的例外？  
我一边想一边在他身上胡乱按压，期望能让他把水吐出来。寻死是懦夫的行为，要死也不要死在我面前。  
我终究还是成功了，他皱着眉毛把一肚子海水吐了个干净。我脱了他的湿衣服，给他披上我温暖而干燥的外套，可他还是抖得厉害，我只好把他连衣服一起搂在怀里。他的皮肤冰凉，又火热。  
他直到被下人们抬回别院都颤抖着嘴唇，讲不出一句话来，我不知道他想告诉我什么，就试探着回了几句，等我随口保证不会将他送回宫殿，他才松了一口气。  
我去皇宫里打探了一圈消息，大概明白发生了什么，不过是小乞丐以为自己得到爱，其实一切都是谎言的老套故事。他的养父没教过他不要随便相信甜言蜜语的男人吗？  
皇宫的人假模假样地在海里打捞了一番，就宣布克朗查理公爵已经死了，继承人仍是那位女公爵。皇宫一切恢复正常，就像从来没有一个误入其中的小乞丐。

4  
他醒了以后我去看他，他比我上次见到他时还要瘦，显得鼓起的肚皮更加明显，我甚至怀疑他是不是有什么畸形集邮癖好，虽然我明白一切都不是他想要这样的。  
他换上了新的里衣，裹在丝绒被子里，只露出一个小脑袋，我没办法不去看他那张可怕的嘴，嘴角的弧度一直延伸到了耳根，被割开又缝合，每一块肌肉都是为了呈现一个永恒的笑容而存在的。  
老百姓需要笑，王公贵族也需要笑，十字街头少不了耍把戏的，罗浮宫也少不了侍从小丑，他就是这么一个为了让大家笑而存在的怪物。  
“我可怕吗？” 他突然转过头来问我。  
我自然是摇头，可怕的永远不是人的外表，而是内心。  
他冷笑起来，脸上上扬的弧度便更加狰狞。许久，他转过去，只留给我一个背影。  
晚些时候他向我辞行，并且感谢我救了他。我问他要回马戏团吗，他愣了一下，告诉我蒂已经死了，于苏斯也不在了，他已经没有地方可以回了。  
“那么你还要寻死吗？” 我问道。  
他低头看着自己鼓起来的肚子，眼睛里闪过一丝柔软，“不了。”  
我虽然满意他珍惜我救回来的这条命，却又不希望他是为了这个野种，人应该多考虑一下自己。  
“那么你要留下来吗，” 我说， “这里缺一个逗乐的。”  
“阁下，”他笑道，“我的荣幸。”  
他就这么在我家的偏院住下来，我有的时候去看他，他会给我表演一些剧目，只是不再有人配合他，表演起来有点吃力。但我仍觉得很有意思，当然，最后的结局总是做爱。我把他压在丝质的被单上，抓着他的两条长腿分到最开，而后狠狠地操进那个小洞去。他挺着大肚子毫无反抗能力，呜咽着被我玩到高潮。  
他问过我腿伤是怎么回事，被我含糊其辞了过去，他也就不再问了。我能感觉到他不过是随便问问，不然我们就只有做爱这一件事好干，乏味得很。他连字认识得都不全，只能在我读书的时候躺在我腿上睡觉。  
这样的日子其实挺完美，我一直在找一个贵族小姐和单纯姑娘的结合，即使换了性别也不错。  
只是他有哪里跟以前不一样了，我不是没看过他还在绿皮车里的表演，他在桌子和椅子之间灵活地跑来跑去，讲能把观众逗得捧腹大笑的笑话，他的眼睛扫过来的时候还有亮晶晶的光。  
别人总想脱离穷人身份，可他成为公爵以后，不仅失去了一切，连眼睛里的光都消逝了。那帮吃人不吐骨头的家伙，我在心里骂道。可我自己与他们并无分别，不过是喜欢他的身子和脸蛋。  
他是畸形的，更是漂亮的。  
我站在别院门口，看格温普兰对着自己的肚子说话，模模糊糊地，我听见某个侯爵的名字，好像是最近还结了婚的一位，是那群虚伪无耻的家伙中“出类拔萃”的一位，想必也就是这个野种的父亲。  
我从鼻子里“哼”里一声，转身离开。  
等到产期来临的时候，格温普兰不出所料的难产了，我甚至很难想象一个孩子要怎么从那狭小的甬道出来。当医生告诉我孩子可能保不住的时候，我禁不住扬起了嘴角。但我握住格温普兰的手，扯出一个诚恳的表情，告诉他我一定会保住孩子。  
“孩子。” 我比划了一个除掉的手势，在我走出那间散发着难闻味道的产房后。  
格温普兰的尖叫声很快停止了，一切归于平静。

5  
格温普兰比以前还要瘦了，如果说他以前吃东西是为了肚子里的孩子，如今他连这点意义都失去了。他的肚皮很快地瘪下去，几乎能看到肋骨。在我下令强行给他灌吃的东西三天后，他终于吐了个稀里哗啦。  
“格温普兰，” 我掐着他的下巴， “你知道你是欠我的吧。在没有我的允许前你不准死。”  
他后来还是活过来了，皮肤不再是苍白的颜色。  
我去众议院开完会回来，他就会扑到我怀里，在家里他不需要穿内衣，小屁股在我胯上蹭啊蹭。我彻底抛弃了以前禁欲的生活，每天抱着他从房子的一边操到另一边，反正我是未来的公爵，我想做什么都可以。  
我的假腿比以前还要有力一些，带着他在草丛，窗台，客厅的大长桌上滚来滚去。他主动起来倒有几分像以前做皇宫婊子的那段日子，只是需要迎合的只剩下了我一个人。  
我虽然算不上什么好人，他在我这的日子总是要比从前好上一些。我见过那些人是怎么对他的。上一秒众议院还在举手表决，假发和鼻梁都高上天去的人装出一副真的是在为民众着想的面孔，看了就让人想吐。女王离场的下一秒他们就像鬣狗一样围上去，扒他的议员服。袍子连同上面华贵的配饰被像破布一样撕开，十几双手去触摸他赤裸的胸膛和大腿，他们感叹那具身体的娇嫩，指甲轻轻一刮就会留下一条红痕，宛如开在雪山上的花，可是又很快消失，恢复原有的纯洁。他们是玩惯了浪荡小姐和妓女的，没见过真正纯洁的造物，格温普兰无论已经被多少人玩过看起来都像处子一样，躺在一群王公贵族中间，脸上挂着讥讽的笑。  
有人无法忍受了，骂道，“别笑了，下贱的婊子。” 格温普兰抬起头，他说，“我没有笑。”其他人便哈哈大笑起来，嘲笑那人没见过世面，“你不知道吗，他永远在笑，多神奇的技术啊。”他们用那只脏手，抚摸他被硫磺烧和铁器割的伤口，从嘴巴里扯出他的舌头亵玩。  
我听说过格温普兰在众议院的讲说，当然是一传十十传百的不知道第几个版本，我大概能想象到当时的情景，他以为成了富人中的一个就可以为穷人做事，他真幼稚，这只会让他重新被踢出去，变成富人的玩物。  
像现在这样，他已经被人分开了两条腿，露出那两个惹人侵犯的小嘴。他们淫笑着把性器一前一后地捅进去，有人在玩他的乳头，把那两颗可怜的东西捏得又红又肿。这显然不能同时取悦那么多人，有寻求刺激的人把阴茎捅进他那张吓人的嘴巴里，还大声张罗着别人一起来，说我们的公爵很厉害，全部都能吃得下。他被摁在什么人的身上，把所有的洞都灌满，像一个没有灵魂的木偶，他们直到他翻起了白眼才放过他，把他像破烂儿一样丢回地上，他的两个小穴被撑得根本合不拢，从里面流出白色的液体。我看到他努力想坐起来，却没有成功。不过不用担心，过一会儿会有下人来把他抬回去，毕竟他还是这个国家“至高和权势显赫的亲王”。  
好在这段日子成为过去了，克朗查理爵士已经死了，现在在我的怀里的是格温普兰，像家养的小猫一样取悦我的格温普兰。  
我知道他对我没真心，这不重要，真心值几个钱呢？  
我有的时候会带他出门，去参加贵族们的宴会，他穿上女装，戴着面纱跟我赴宴。宴会上不乏那些个操过他的人，但他们只能弯着腰亲吻他的手。他穿女士的长裙很合适，更别说被我拉着在厕所里做爱的时候。我把他压在木质的门板上，逼迫他叫我的名字。说他怎么湿的这么厉害，是不是想要别的男人也来操他。  
他很会看我的眼色，大部分时间会哭着说不要了不要了，有的时候也会自己扒开阴唇让我快进去，不然就去找别的男人。我虽然知道他是故意的，却还是如他所愿地把他肚子都射满，再命令他含紧了，直到宴会结束都不可以漏出来一滴。  
有一次我们恰好遇见了那位勋爵，“出类拔萃”的那位，他像个花蝴蝶一样满场飞，完全忘了有个傻子曾经因为他躺在冰冷的海水里。我感觉到格温普兰抓紧了我的手臂，他的冷汗从丝绸手套的内侧沁过来。我攥紧他的手指，摆出礼貌的笑容，他亲吻格温普兰的手背，什么也没有发现。  
那天我们鲜有的提早回了家，一进门他就把我按在椅子上亲我，他的伤疤蹭着我的鼻尖，我能感觉到宽大的衣服下他细微的颤抖。“没事的。”我安慰他。我从来没见过他那么主动，红色的高跟皮鞋踩在我的裆上，富有技巧地按压，我被压得呼吸一滞，警告他这可是他下半辈子的性福，他嘻嘻地笑，踢掉皮鞋又踩上来，我顺着他的连裤袜去摸他有漂亮曲线的小腿，一寸一寸地都打上我的印记。  
“说你是我的。” 我掐着他的膝弯。  
“我是你的，我是你的。” 他笑着让我捅进去，把我抱得紧紧的。  
这日子其实过得挺荒唐，但这就是富人的日子。  
我没想到的是战争爆发得这么突然，一时间再没有什么女王，什么勋爵，只有逃难的男人女人。我得到消息的时候还在宫殿里，第一个念头就是回家接他，敌人的海军很快就会从海岸线上来。  
我抓着手杖走了两步才发现管家并没有跟上来，我是孤身一人了。  
等我气喘吁吁地跑到家门口，就看见他撑着海边的护栏，长袍子被海风吹的乱七八糟。今天明明没有下雨，我却觉得有蚂蚁在我的心上爬。下人们抓着行李从家里跑出来，而我已经无暇顾及了，我逆着人流一瘸一拐地走上前去，握他冰凉的手。  
“你愿意跟我走吗？” 我问他。  
格温普兰脸上的弧度忽地扩大，我好像今天才从他畸形的脸上见到真正的笑容。  
那张嘴一开一合地，他说，  
“好。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我又来嫖勉温了

其实要说起来，我和格温普兰也不是没有点温馨故事。

严格来说，算不上温馨，只是我知道他是有点喜欢我，或者说是有点需要我的。我并不需要他的真心，只是他的需要让我觉得很满足，这让我在与那群贵族的争斗中赢了，这是件很有面子的事。

那天我迟到了些，因为那只是个小宴会，并没有什么值得我准时到场的理由。门口的仆人接过我的大衣，招呼我往里走，我很疑惑为什么前面一个人都没有，仆人凑近我的耳朵说今天马戏团的那位笑面人来了。我立刻懂了，大步往里走去。

我想象了一下在我迟到的这段时间里他会被折腾成什么样，而我总是低估这帮变态。

这话好像把我自己也给骂进去了，因为我也是其中一个。

刚到门口我就能听见里面的欢笑声，我推门进去，都不用看就知道是什么样的淫乱场景。我并不着急，挑了个正好的观赏角度坐下来，有个看起来刚玩完的贵族谄笑着坐到我身边，向我称赞格温普兰是多么得好用。

我表示赞同，视线投向被压在地上的格温普兰，他破破烂烂的衣服被丢在一边，包括他的红围巾，只剩里面的衬衣欲盖弥彰地还挂在身上，他白皙的皮肤上布满了吻痕，双腿朝我的方向大开，他的柔韧性很好，我很喜欢握着他两条腿分到最开再操进去。

然而现在有人代替我正在做这件事，我看着他腿间的小穴被蹂躏成过度使用的鲜红，像最艳丽的花，随着贵族的抽插往外喷水。我常常怀疑他身体里是不是有一口清泉，被操的时候水简直用之不竭，高潮时就完全是控制不住地浇在肉棒上，再配上紧得要命的小穴痉挛似的咬人，让每个操过他的人都难忘他的味道。

现在有一群人围住他，像一群喂不饱的狗一样。胸前的两颗乳头被人含在嘴里又舔又咬，他的两只手里塞了两根不知道是谁的肉棒，而他自己的那根却只能随着男人的冲撞可怜兮兮地晃来晃去，没人管他的感受，只知道顾着自己爽。

有时我也觉得我的行为恶劣，可是骗一个被忽视情感太久的人实在太容易，我甚至没有花多大功夫，他比贵族家的小姐好骗多了。果然，在他看到我的时候突然像是死而复生了，肉眼可见地浑身抖了起来，想要抽回手挡住哪里，脸或者是下身，我就这样继续看着他，反倒是他移开了视线，把头扭到一边小声地抽泣。

他这么大的反应，让那几个正在玩弄他的人注意到了我。不知道他们是不是听过了什么传闻，正在操他的那位回头瞥了我一眼，变本加厉地往里操，把着格温普兰的膝弯往里顶，像是急于证明什么，我不动声色，觉得他们可笑。

很快格温普兰就被弄得满手都是精液，他们还逼着他自己舔干净，下体也被射满了，随着肉棒抽出，精液混着淫水缓缓地流出来，在我看来比刚才还要淫靡。

格温普兰躺在地上喘气，连抬手挡住脸都做不到。身边的贵族还是不放过他，把手伸进他腿间，按揉鼓起来的阴蒂，“你们说他的小逼还吃得下吗？”

换来的是身边人的淫笑，不知道是谁在人群里说，可是这有这么多根鸡巴，不知道他最想吃哪一根。

我虽然嘴上唾弃他们这些上层社会的蛀虫，不过说老实话，我还是有些期待地看着地上的格温普兰，他像只闯错了地方的小兔子，堪堪从地上爬起来，两条腿被操得早市不太能合拢，他瞪着圆圆的眼睛环视了一圈，最终把目光定在我身上。

我在他的目光里感受到了一点扭曲的满足感，被一个婊子依赖没什么值得骄傲的，但是看着一群平日里趾高气昂的贵族因为他的决定而丧气实在是太令人愉悦了。我装作不在意的样子，冲他招了招手。

他眼里像是没有别人，看见我叫他过来便乖乖地过来，他腿软得站不起来，只好慢慢爬过来，把小脸放在我腿上，小脑袋埋在我腿间隔着裤子舔我的肉棒，时不时蹭我的大腿像是在撒娇。

我捏着他的下巴让他抬头，他狰狞的伤疤让他一直笑着，配上泪痕就更让人浮想联翩，我拍拍大腿，“坐上来。”

我见识过他小野猫似的样子，兔子急了也会咬人，我相信在场很多人没见过他这么乖巧的样子，我无暇欣赏他们艳羡的表情，我伸手拍了一下他的屁股，他乖乖坐在我腿上，伸手帮我脱裤子，他的手指很灵巧，比小舌头还勾人，让我更加硬了。

不过我不着急，我才不要跟那些好像八百年没操过人的贵族一样。我凑上去亲他，很少有人亲他，于是这个举动让格温普兰有些局促，我一边舔着被他咬破了的嘴唇，一边摸到他的小穴，他抖了一下想要合拢腿，被我的另一只手握住大腿根。我往小穴里伸进三根手指，他真的生来就该被操，才这么一会儿小穴就恢复了紧致，一层层的软肉包裹着我的手指，他趴在我身上轻声哼哼，我的手指在里面抠挖，像我之前帮他做的很多次清理一样，把里面的精液通通弄了出来。

我用余光看着旁边那位刚才操过他的贵族，随着他留在格温普兰身体里的东西一点点被我弄出来，他的脸色也越来越不好，我简直快乐极了，在清理干净后将手指伸进格温普兰嘴里示意他舔干净，他用两只手抱着我的手，像平时帮我口交一样舔着，我说过我很喜欢他娇憨的样子，比我见过的任何一位小姐都天真纯洁。

可他毕竟只是个婊子，我抽回手指，用眼神示意他自己坐上来，他不安地看了看周围，那些人的视线刚才没让他羞耻，可做爱对象变成了我，他就不好意思了起来，我拍着他的背说你把我夹出来，我就带你回去继续。他还是用他那副单纯的眼神看着我，又往前蹭了一点，扶着我的肩膀一点点坐下来，小穴湿得一塌糊涂，插进去的时候还有咕叽咕叽的水声，这也让他面红耳赤，我在心里嘲笑他，装得跟个处女一样，其实早就是有钱就能睡的婊子了。

直到我们两个紧紧贴合在一起，他喘着气坐在我身上，狭窄的甬道被我填满了。我轻轻颠了他两下，吓得他手忙脚乱地扶住我，我笑着去捉他鼓胀的阴蒂，坏心眼地用指甲刮，他哭着在我身上磨蹭，胡乱喊着不行了不要再弄了。我说你自己吃，吃得好我就放过你。他就抖着身子自己吃，扭腰的样子比哪个妓女都浪荡。

是的，单纯又浪荡，这样的反义词在这个怪物身上完美地融合。

我承认我今天是过分了些，为了满足我那点虚荣心。不过他也很配合我，艰难地完成我的指令，他的小穴把我咬得发痛，喷出来的水在地上聚成一小滩，他好像永远也操不坏，即使他已经像个破布娃娃了。

我的一只手继续玩弄着他的阴蒂，另一只手破天荒地去握住他的性器，那根粉嫩的东西怪可怜地一甩一甩，他被我玩得失去了神智，紧紧抓着我的衣服连腿根都在抖，我去啃他的喉结，他发出小动物濒死前的呜咽，我看出他是不想在这么多人面前高潮，即使他也没少潮吹过，但是现在他的做爱对象是我，他心中算得上特别的一个。

“别怕，别怕，”我亲着他的伤疤，手上狠狠地按揉了阴蒂，“你高潮的样子最好看了，快，你不是水最多了吗。”

“呜呜……不要说……”他低着头看我们两个的交合处，似乎难以置信自己能把这么粗大的东西全部吃进去，我听见旁边的贵族们吸冷气的声音，尽管他们可能不承认，但这个肮脏的小乞丐确实吸引了他们，而他被我开发出的这幅姿态更让他们垂涎三尺。

他还是被我操得高潮了，一大股淫水浇在我的肉棒上，性器也射了我满手，不用我说他就知道拿着我的手舔干净，我又在止不住痉挛的小穴里抽插了一阵便射在了最深处，我并不着急，准备换个地方继续。

我怀抱着被我操得昏昏欲睡的格温普兰，同周围的贵族们道别，脸上挂着得意的笑容，走到门口，仆人把大衣给我，我用它裹住了格温普兰，上了车扬长而去。


End file.
